Power Rangers: Rescue Squadron V
by TimX7
Summary: With the ever increasing threat of biological weapons on the rise. The President of the United States orders Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue to find five new recruits to battle a company and stop them from using their inhumane bio weapon experiments fr


Power Rangers is owned by Disney now. No longer by Saban Entertainment. I only own all of the original characters.

**Title: Power Rangers: Rescue Squadron V**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: With the ever increasing threat of biological weapons on the rise. The President of the United States orders Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue to find five new recruits to battle a company and stop them from using their inhumane bio weapon experiments from harming innocent people.  
**

**Author's Note: I was inspired by another crazy dream that I had. Though I'll keep it a secret unless you want a good laugh, but I'll probably forget it anyways. I was going to make the blue ranger female but decided against it. It wouldn't be right to turn the pink ranger into a guy and give him a different color. So I'm keeping it the way Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV and Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue had it. The pink ranger is still going to be a lifeguard, which is why I wanted the blue ranger to be a girl. Because blue is a representation of water in most Super Sentai. Only in Boukenger and I think Dekaranger does it represent air. Because look at the blue ranger mechs in those two shows. Their both gyrocopters. So with that regards maybe I can have the pink ranger be the lifeguard. Sure men are lifeguards too. But I'm basing the characters off my friends that I knew throughout out most of my life. Just wonder which job position will represent the green ranger. Maybe the air force, but who knows. I also want to state that the bad guys are a homage and spoof of the Umbrella Corporation from the Resident Evil video game series. Only they won't be turning people into zombies.**

**Assignment 01: A brand new Lightspeed Part 1**

CEO of Parasol Inc, Albert Spencer, sat in his chair behind his desk. He looks out the window of Mariner Bay and sees all of it's citizens going about their day. He knew their lives will forever change soon. He was sure of it. He turns on his intercom.

"Samantha, tell Dr. Benson to unleash our prototype Predators whenever they're ready."

"Yes sir."

Spencer knew what those Predators were capable of doing to the people of Mariner Bay. Those creatures his company made would injure or kill those innocent people. Spencer's company uses a pharmaceutical company as a front for their biological weapons development. Because nobody will think that a company making cures for diseases will ever make a biological weapon. Unfortunately the United States government aren't so trusting.

"Those fools." Spencer grinned. "Nobody will believe you. Especially that stupid president you've re-elected to screw you over."

Spencer laughed and got himself a gin and tonic from his minibar. He then drank his drink with a smile on his face.

---

Ryan Mitchell was a bit depressed as of late. Not only was he laughed out of Washington, D.C. as well as the Pentagon, but he knew the Parasol Corporation was making biological weapons. Only they can't prove it right now. Regardless of who believes him. The President of the United States has ordered that Ryan reform Lightspeed Rescue. He was able to call his sister to recruit his brother-in-law Carter for field commander. Carter was to help train the new team of Power Rangers to save the city and ultimately the world. Ryan looks down at the files he hand picked. Five college students, a couple not even in college, were chosen. Ironically they're all in one city in Northeast Ohio, named Barberton. Well one he had in mind for the Red Ranger lived in a near by city, called Norton.

"Better start making some calls." he said. "I have to figure out some way to get the candidate for the Blue Ranger here."

---

Jason, a mid twenties man with the Norton Fire Department, sits in the break room of the NFD. He has short brown hair that is highlighted blonde. He is approached by the fire chief.

"Hey Jason. Those government guys out there want to talk to you." Jason looked out and saw two guys in a military uniform waiting for him.

---

Tim sat on the private plane with a guy and a woman from the Army's Military Police unit, both stationed at a near by Army base in Northeast Ohio. Tim is unsure of the exact location though. He was given a notice that he has been selected from the selective service. His parents and him thought he was being drafted to fight in Iraq. Oh how wrong he is. He looks over at Jason and the two woman he has known in his life. It's complete irony that his friends from high school had been drafted for this secret project conducted by the United States government. Tim has brown hair and brown eyes.

Elizabeth, Tim's lifelong friend. She was once a lifeguard and after graduating from college, she was trying to find her career. Looks like she found it or it found her. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She also wears gold wired rimmed glasses like Tim wears.

Megan, Tim's friend for eight years currently. She has family in the military and is a police officer for the Barberton Police Department. She has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey where is the fifth candidate?" the female soldier whispered to the male soldier.

"He was transferred to Aquabase earlier from Wright Patterson Air Force Base. He should be now." the guy whispered back.

---

Danny, a officer from the United States Air Force took a tour of Aquabase. He has short jet black hair cut into a military buzz cut style. He's the younger brother of Megan. Ryan already gave him his vest, a green vest with the Lightspeed Rescue logo on the back, and his morpher. He hasn't been told what he's doing yet though. He was told that he'll know when the others arrive. For now he enjoyed the tour, despite the many questions running through his head.

---

Jason, Tim, Megan and Liz climbed out of the four Humvees that parked outside Aquabase. Only to see nothing but ocean.

"Okay so they leave us here to look at the ocean." Tim said. "This is just great."

"Just watch." one soldier said. Tim looked back and saw Aquabase rise out of the ocean. The four of them were in awe.

"Holy crap..." Tim watched as Aquabase revealed itself to the four.

"Right this way." the four followed their military escorts inside. They were lead to a room that looks like it's a classroom. Megan saw her brother sitting at a desk.

"Danny!" Megan hugged her brother. Happy to see him.

"Megan...They recruited you too?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Megan asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Danny replied. Ryan and Carter walked into the room after everybody found a seat in the first three rows.

"Good evening." Ryan said. "I'm Ryan Mitchell and the commander in chief here at Aquabase. You five have been selected from hundreds of those in the rescue field. Though you may not be in that field of yourself. I know only one of you are."

Ryan looked at Liz and then continued. "You five were hand selected to represent the United States military in a old project that has been re-commissioned by the President of the United States himself. You five are now Power Rangers."

Carter opened a briefcase with the other four morphers. He handed the remaining four morphers to the new Rangers. Then Carter handed out their vests. Jason received the red vest, Tim received a blue vest, Megan got yellow and Liz got pink. The vests are colored to the Rangers colored designation.

"Welcome Power Rangers. Welcome to the new Lightspeed Rescue, Rescue Squadron Five." Ryan said with a smile.

---

Spencer watched as the Tyrant class bio-weapon was completed. The Tyrants are his powerful monsters to destroy Mariner Bay. They have a special dispenser inside their body. It will dispense a chemical that will make the Tyrant grow into a gigantic monster. This Tyrant that Spencer is watching being operated on has a small device that will cause it's flammable blood to ignite. Creating a living bomb. Spencer has named this one Bomber. After the device was installed inside Bomber's chest, the cut was healed quickly. Making these things fast healers than humans.

"Bomber is ready Mr. Spencer." said Dr. Benson, a young man in his early thirties. Benson is a child prodigy and joined the company at the age of 18. He's been there ever since as the head scientist. "My team and I have built six more. Just in case."

"Good doctor. Very good." Spencer said. "Send the first one to City Hall. I want to test them there."

"Yes sir. I take it you want to blame this on terrorists. Seeing as how the Bombers look a lot like a Muslim Extremist."

"Yes, the police and federal law enforcement will never suspect a company to be involved with terrorism. They'll surely pin this on the Arab-American community. Which I just love the sight of a innocent man pleading to be let go. As he's being put into the back of a police squad car." Spencer smiled. "Besides we can't have them figuring out who built the thing, now do we?"

"No sir." Benson smiled evilly.

---

The Rangers were shown their dorms. Liz and Megan would stay in their own dorm and the guys in their own. The two dorms were actually a three bedroom apartment. Complete with kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. Both on Aquabase. Carter was sitting in the command room. Waiting for the team's first assignment. One of the employees in the command room turned on to CNN. It was then that breaking news story was aired. He watched on as the shot showed Mariner Bay City Hall, which was bombed by a suicide bomber just a few minutes ago.

"Um sir. There was a bombing at City Hall a few minutes ago." the employee said. "You want to send the Rangers?"

"Do it. Get them ASAP." Carter said.

"Yes sir." the employee turned on the PA. "Rangers report to the command room immediately!"

Within a few minutes the Rangers ran into the command room. Carter turned to them. "There was a terrorist attack on City Hall a few minutes ago. Get down there right now and save as many people as you can!"

The Rangers saluted.

"Let's do this guys!" The Rangers got their wrist morphers ready. "ACTIVATE! LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

Their morphers were activated. Now it was time for them to morph.

"Rescue one! Red!" Jason yelled.

"Rescue two! Blue!" Tim yelled.

"Rescue three! Green!" Danny yelled.

"Rescue four! Yellow!" Megan yelled.

"Rescue five! Pink!" Elizabeth yelled.

The Rangers were morphed and headed to the train bay. The Rescue Rails the took the Rangers and their Rescue Zords into the city. Once at their destination, the Rail Rescues let the five Zords off. The five Zords drove over to the carnage in front of City Hall. Firefighters were having trouble putting out the fire. Hydro Rescue Two, piloted by Tim, helped put out the fire.

"It's the Power Rangers!" one firefighter said. The fire chief smiled at the arrival of the Rangers.

"Welcome back Power Rangers." he said.

Jason uses Pyro Rescue One's ladders to rescue the people trapped in the upper floors of City Hall. Which included the City Council and the Mayor. Danny landed Aero Rescue Three and went to rescue the people on the ground floor and in the basement levels. This included the Mariner Bay police station. Megan used Haz Rescue Four to remove any debris that is hindering the rescue efforts. Liz just waits for the injured to be loaded into Med Rescue Five.

"Find any survivors?" Danny asked Jason via communicator.

"Yes, the Mayor is hurt really bad. He'll make it but we have to get him to the hospital right away. The City Council is dead, all of them are..."

"I'm having rescue crews help take any injured police officers. Tim, how are things on your end?"

"The fire is out." Tim said. "Megan, did you clear the debris out of the way?"

"Just finishing up here Tim." Megan replied. "Liz, do have the wounded?"

"I think so." Liz said. "I'm going to take them to the hospital and come back."

Med Rescue Five drove away and headed towards the hospital.

---

Spencer watched the chaos on CNN. He smiled as he knew everything worked perfectly. The media already started to blame the Arab-American community. It was only a matter of time before the first scapegoat would be arrested on suspicion of being a terrorist.

"Shall we test the Predators next?" Benson said. Spencer shook his head.

"Not yet. We'll test them next time." Spencer replied. He then spat out his gin and tonic in a fine mist when he heard about the Power Rangers return to Mariner Bay. "The Power Rangers! This is unbelievable! If they figure out that it was me, I'm ruined!"

"They won't figure out that it was you." Benson said. "They're a rescue team, not a intelligence team. They'll believe whatever the government says."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

---

Carter and the Rangers were receiving information on what caused the explosion at City Hall. The results were surprising and disturbing.

"So you're saying some kind of monster that is dressed like a Muslim extremist did this?" Jason asked

"Exactly." Carter said. "The only thing that is very mysterious about this is that the creature had no explosives attached to it. The FBI finds that quite strange and we believe that the creature must have some kind of explosive blood. There is also question of who detonated the thing."

"There is the question of more of those things." Danny said.

"We're hoping there isn't anymore." Carter replied. "No doubt that those things cause so much chaos and anarchy."

Carter and the Rangers watched CNN continue it's report on the bombing of Mariner Bay City Hall. Already the citizens of Mariner Bay are blaming the Arab-American community.

"Today the city of Mariner Bay is in complete chaos after the bombing of it's city hall." the reporter said. "Earlier today a intoxicated man drove his car through a mosque. He was arrested for attempted vehicular homicide and DUI. In other news tonight. No word on the seven soldiers that went missing two weeks ago. Seven soldiers from a Army bomb disposal unit is reported as Missing In Action, after their convey was ambushed by insurgents in Iraq. The missing soldiers are pressumed dead."

"Well looks like the city is playing the blame game." Carter said as he turned off the monitor with a remote. The Rangers were still in a state of shock from the horrific news reports. "Get some rest Rangers. You guys deserved it."

The Rangers left the command room. Carter sighed and went to Ryan's office.

"It's bad." Carter said. "The city has already started to play the blame game with the Arab-American community."

"I know." Ryan said. "This is pretty bad. We have to find out who was responsible for creating that monster. There have been rumors from a eco-terrorist group that claim the Parasol Corporation was behind it.

"We have no evidence of that." Carter said. "But we'll son find out who is behind this. Whoever did this will pay for turning American against American and for ruining dozens of lives."

"They will Carter. The will."

**Author's Comments: First off, this storyline is a bit darker than previous Ranger storylines. Secondly, I couldn't think of any more good or original characters. So I based characters off of me and my friends again. Sorry guys. At least I didn't use their last names. In fact, I didn't give my characters last names. I might later on though. Third thing is the news report of a drunk man ramming his car through a mosque did happen. During the aftermath of 9/11, a lot of people turned racist and blamed the Arab-American community of Northeast Ohio. Actually everyone in America was acting racist towards Arab-Americans and they still are to this day. Now in Cleveland this guy got s---faced and drove his car through a mosque. Nobody was injured but the guy was clearly trying to kill some people in the mosque. He just missed everybody because of his blood alcohol level. The guy is probably out of jail and lost license for good by now. I also made up the story of the druken people beating the Arab family with baseball bats. Just to show how dark human beings can get and just how Americans can be so outraged when one person from a ethnic group leaves the group with a bad name. For example, because Osama Bin Laden destroyed the World Trade Towers, everybody BUT the Arab-American ethnic groups think that all Arab decent are terrorist. This has been proven with the constant deportations of innocent Arab-Americans and the terror suspect list being mostly Arab decent. Well I don't know about the terror suspect list, but we've pretty much turned racist because of what Osama Bin Laden did on September 11, 2001.**

**Next chapter the Rangers find out that there are more Bombers and these freaks are going to blow up another target at the same time. It's up to the Rangers to stop these monsters. They'll even form the Megazord to stop a really big one that has the power of a nuclear bomb. And is the story of the seven missing soldiers related in any way? Will the Rangers stop the racisim in Mariner Bay? Find out in the next chapter of Power Rangers: Rescue Squadron V.**


End file.
